Sesshomaru n Kagome
by BleedingRose13579
Summary: there might be lemons n other stuff in here since it's R. oh this is being redone because it was deleted awhile ago so i'm reposting the whole fic. this is something that i wanna due. evil twist with sesshy's relation ship with kag. she goes of to have he
1. Default Chapter

Clovers Authors note  
  
I'm sorry to all the reviewers of Sesshomaru and Kagome. It shall be back up. Only I didn't change anything. I'm sorry that it got deleted. I shall have them all up. Oh this note was made on July 17th 2004. I have to tell you. If anyone likes Kouga and would like a kouga and Kagome then let me kno. Ok bye 


	2. 1

Inu yasha: you suck and so do your fics.  
  
Clover: ::looks angrily:: why don't I kill you now instead of sesshomaru.  
  
Inu yasha: wat did you just say?! I'm gonna be killed by who?  
  
Clover::smiles:: got yah. Ok onto the first chappy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome got up from bed like usual. She went to take a shower. It took her 20 or so minutes.  
  
Down stairs Grampa, Sotta, and Mom were eating breakfast.  
  
Mom looked to the entrance of the kitchen. "Kagome! Come down Sweety it's time for breakfast. You have to eat before you go to the feudal era."  
  
Kagome jumped down the stairs with her big yellow bag on her back. She let go of it at the bottom of the stairs while running to the kitchen. She sat down with humph.  
  
Sotta looked at Kagome. "Why do you always run down like that? You almost fell on top of the table. Since you weigh so much I do believe that you would break it." Starts to giggle a little.  
  
Kagome got angry but not enough. "Very funny Sotta but I don't weigh that much. You should talk. You weigh more then me." She grabbed her plate. Putting her breakfast on she started to eat it all. Not noticing the tension in the room.  
  
Grampa looked at Kagome in silence. "Uh, Kagome dear would you eat your food at a normal pace."  
  
By the time she heard the last word she was done. "I'm done. I'll leave now or Inu Yasha will get mad at me. I can't have a fight this early in the morning right now." Jumping up she ran for her bag then the door. "Bye Mom, Gramps, Sotta." With that said she was out the door.  
  
feudal era  
  
Inu Yasha was perched up in a tree near the well. 'where the hell is the girl?'  
  
Not noticing a figure that was coming closer. The figure looked up at the tree. "So where is she? Why don't you go and get her?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked down to see Sango walking towards the tree. "She said that she will come so she will come." Sniffing the air he caught her sent. "She's here."  
  
Kagome's eyes still having flickers of blue popping up. She shook her head so she wouldn't get dizzy. Looking up to see Sango looking down at her. "Hey Sango."  
  
"Sango was glad that she was back. Giving a warm welcome smile. "Hey Kagome thank goodness your back." She held her hand out to the young miko. "Hand me your bag."  
  
Kagome took her bag off. She threw it up high enough for the exterminator to catch it. She climbed up till she was over the edge of the rim of the well.  
  
Inu Yasha picked her up then he put her down. "So what did you have this time?"  
  
Kagome looked at him with a cold stare. "I had to take an English test, Math quiz, and a Biology lab. I brought some more ramon for you Inu Yasha." Putting a little smirk on.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded his heard. "Lets get to Keade's village now."  
  
&%%$%%&%#$%&()&#%&  
  
In Keade's home Shippo and Miroku were sitting by the fire.  
  
Miroku was slumped against the wall. He had his hands in his sleeves. His staff was being held by his one arm and his one leg.  
  
Shippo was sitting infront of the fire. Looking at the wood burning. He looked sad.  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Inu Yasha walked in the hut.  
  
Shippo looked up with a smile on his face. "Kagome your back!" He jumped into her arms. He hugged her.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm very happy to see you too Shippo." She put the little kitsune down. Looked over at Inu Yasha. "What?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned his head with a 'few' while doing so. Looking down at the monk. "Are you sleeping?"  
  
Miroku opened his eyes. Looking up to see everyone. His eyes traveled to Inu Yasha. "No I was meditating." Looking over to Kagome. He jumped up and shot up next to her. "ah. Kagome your back." While saying that he got hit in the head by Sango.  
  
Sango was very mad at him again. 'why do I always put up with him?'  
  
&%%$( later that night.  
  
Kagome was walking threw the woods on her way to a spring. 'why can't I just get there already.' She walked a little further and reached her destination. "ah yes I made it."  
  
$#&%&%  
  
Clover: I have to stop there or the guys will start to drull. I don't want that to happen or the reviews will be all wet from that. I love reviews n I want have lots so I can eat them all up before they do. .lol. ok so I'm a little crazy right now but who cares. I have enough problems.  
  
Kagome: hey thanks for stopping. Oh please don't go into the details about me clensing myself in the next chapter.  
  
Clover: uh-oh.  
  
Kagome:wat is it?  
  
Clover:..........  
  
Kagome: no you don't. I can't believe you were going to do that.  
  
Clover:.................  
  
Sesshomaru: :: walks in to hear Kagome yell at Clover:: what are you fighting about?  
  
Kagome: ::looks to see sesshomaru:: oh crap. I'm leaving :: runs far away::  
  
Clover: ::sighs:: um it's nothing sess-y  
  
Sesshomaru:...... don't call me that  
  
Miroku: ok. Lets stop here. Please review. I have a question for young ladies. Would you bare my child?  
  
Clover:.......................... miroku get the hell out of here. ::kicks him into the air:: 


	3. 2

Clover: Hi minna-san. I have my friend J-chan here with me. ::pokes shoulder:: say hi.  
  
J-chan: ::waves hand::  
  
Clover: ::sweat drop::  
  
Inu Yasha: Why the hell would some one say hi when their petrified of you  
  
Clover: ::gives cold stare:: why? Why you should ask yourself that.  
  
Inu Yasha: ::claws extend:: do you want to pick a fight  
  
Clover:.....  
  
Kagome: ::pops up out of nowhere and scares Inu Yasha:: uh what just happened? ::looks to see Inu Yasha. Double sweat drop:: ops sorry Inu Yasha ::waves hand up and down::  
  
Clover:.......... ::walks up to a switch:: what does this button do? ::lights go out::  
  
J-chan:.....Um ok. Now onto the second chapter. Sorry bout earlier. Now onto whatever I just said. See-yah.  
  
Chapter2  
  
(ok so I deleted the cleansin part but still it will be good)  
  
Up in a castle that is ruled by you know who and it's not Naraku so get over it.  
  
Rin runs around in the hallway waiting for Sesshomaru.  
  
Jinkens walks in. "What are you doing?" 'she's such a pest. Why would he want this human child here?'  
  
Rin stops to look at Jinkens. "Rin waiting for Sesshomaru. Rin want to play with Sesshomaru."  
  
Jenkins walks away even more mad then ever. 'she's thinks that the lord would play with her. Ha. She's wrong.'  
  
Sesshomaru walks out of his bed chamber to find Rin right in front of him. He saw her look at him with a big smile. "Rin what do you want?" sounding like death without changing his voice or look of expression. (now that's what I like. Be evil and don't get soft.)  
  
Rin looks at him and jumps up and down. "Rin want to play with Sesshomaru- san."  
  
Sesshomaru just watches her. "why don't you play with Jenkins?"  
  
"No he no fun. Rin want Sesshomaru-san to play with Rin. Rin love Sesshomaru."  
  
%&&$%&$&$%&($!!)  
  
down at a lake  
  
Rin picks flowers and puts them in her left hand.  
  
Sesshomaru sits at the stump of a tree. Looks around for any one that would try and kill them.  
  
Rin walks up to Sesshomaru. Sits down. Looks up at him with a big smile. "Rin picked flowers for Sesshomaru." Holds out a bunch of flowers that she picked.  
  
Sesshomaru looks down at her. "give them to Jenkins. I, Sesshomaru don't need some flowers."  
  
Rin looks down at them with hurt eyes. She starts to cry. You could hear wines.  
  
Sesshomaru looks down at her with a little anger at her. "Rin stop crying this instant!."  
  
Rin does as he told her. She didn't care if he yelled at her as long as he kept her she would then be happy.  
  
#!%#$  
  
Inu Yasha and the gang were about a mile or two away from where Sesshomaru and Rin were.  
  
Kagome was making the ramen. Waiting for the water to boil. "Why the hell won't it boil?"  
  
Everyone looks at her like she was weird.  
  
Kagome looked around to see a lot of tension in the air all on her. Big sweat drop. "Ops sorry."  
  
Inu Yasha jumps down from the tree to watch Kagome wait. "Make it already bitch?"  
  
She popped her head up to look straight in his eyes. First time in awhile since she actually looked at his golden eyes. 'man I like those eyes. Wait what am I saying? His eyes are just as ugly as his hair.' "you would have to wait till the water is done boiling."  
  
Sango sat down next to Kagome. Looking into the fire for some reason. Lost in thought.  
  
Kagome looked over to Sango. 'I wonder what she's thinking about?' looks back at the pot. The pots water was boiling with the water going over the sides. "Oh crap." Pours the noodles into the water. Not caring if the water burns her.  
  
Inu Yasha watched her pour the noodles in. he watched some of the water splurt out and hit her leg.  
  
The water it her left leg. She fell down. Getting her water bottle from the ground. Trys to cool it down. "ow it still hurts."  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
late on that night.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the ground with a bandage on her leg. Trying to get the blister that started to form to go away. She didn't want to eretate it since it would hurt her when she moved around.  
  
Shippo sat next to her. Watching Miroku and Sango yell at each other. 'why do they always fight?' a sweat drop appeared on his head.  
  
Inu Yasha sniffs the air for any enemies that would try and take the jewel. Something caught his attention. 'no it couldn't be. We're not in his land.'  
  
Kagome looks up to see Inu Yasha thinking very seriously. Getting up to stand. Not noticing the sharp pain. "Yo Inu Yasha what are yah doing? Is something wrong?"  
  
Everyone looks up at Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha looks down to see everyone was looking at him. 'thanks now I have a big croud.' "Sesshomaru isn't far from us."  
  
Kagome was shocked. "Why is he hear?"  
  
Looking straight towards Kagome. "how should I know."  
  
&%(&!&&&&$%&%!#$%&#$%&  
  
clover:hi again. Sorry if it's short but I can't think of what to type anymore.  
  
J-chan: ok lets just go. I'm leaving ::walks off.::  
  
Sesshomaru: ::walks in:: say your a dues now.  
  
Clove: bye. Please review ok bye.  
  
Sesshomaru: ::flips switch::  
  
Everything is blank. 


	4. 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sesshomaru showed up from the shadows. Not even saying a thing.  
  
Kagome jumped behind Inu Yasha.  
  
Miroku and Sango just noticed that the demon lord was behind them. 'oh crap.'  
  
Shippo started to get angry. "what do you want?"  
  
Inu Yasha put his hand over the little kitsune's mouth. "shut up runt." Looks up at Sesshomaru. "Why the hell are you here? We're not in your lands so why don't you leave."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him then at the young miko that was behind him. "I thought that the young woman was not scared of me but right now she shows fear to me."  
  
Kagome wasn't scared of him but scared that he would kill them. "I'm not scared of you. Just leave."  
  
Sesshomaru got a little madder but cold down. He cracked a smirk. "Then why do you hide? Using the Inu Yasha as a shield?"  
  
Inu Yasha started to get a little sweat drop. 'why is she stalling? Why would my brother care about her?'  
  
Kagome started to think that this was an awkward position. "Why the hell would you care you brute?"  
  
Sesshomaru started to make a little laugh. "How dare you answer my question with a question." (I'm sorry if I'm making things confusing but still I'm bad at making things like this. Ask amy she would tell yah.)  
  
Rin came running into the clearing. She stopped infront of Sesshomaru.  
  
Everyone looked to see the girl. Sesshomaru didn't look to see her since he new she was there.  
  
Kagome started to wonder on why a young human girl was with Sesshomaru. 'I wonder on why a young girl is with Sesshomaru? I thought he hated children especially a human?'  
  
Jenkin came running in. "why you little runt. I should have made sure you didn't do that." Looks around to see that Sesshomaru's half brother and his gang was here. Even the young woman that took Sesshomaru's arm. 'oh crap.' Looking to his master. "Shall I help you escape?" when he saw his nod he then hit his staff to the ground. Smoke started to appear.  
  
When the smoke consumed the aria Sesshomaru ran and grabbed Kagome while she was trying to breath. They disappeared in thin air.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped coffin he looked around to see if everyone was safe. He looked at everyone but he didn't see the last one. 'where is she?'  
  
Sango looked to see Inu Yasha looking scared by something. "Yo Inu Yasha what's wrong?"  
  
Miroku looked around too. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at his feet. "........."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked surprised at the answer.  
  
Shippo was on the ground crying. "Where's Kagome? I want Kagome!"  
  
$98456834784  
  
clover: hi yah.  
  
Inu Yasha: so sesshomaru has kagome?  
  
Clover: yup  
  
Inu Yasha: ::looks like he's mad but not really:: well then get her back wench  
  
Clover: how bout no. I'm not a wench either.  
  
Inu Yasha: get used to it. I want kagome back. I need kagome  
  
Sango and miroku: so you need kagome?  
  
Inu Yasha: ::big sweat drop. Turns head with a 'feh':: I didn't mean it that way. She's my shard detective  
  
Sango: ::shrugs:: sure she is.  
  
Inu Yasha: I heard and saw that  
  
Clover:........ ::sweat drop:: ok time to go now. Please review. I love reviews. If you review my chapter from hear and onto the next ones then I'll post your names n let you kno on how I think of that review. Ok? bye 


	5. 4

Clover: hi again. I'm actually going to make a longer one. I hope.  
  
Inu Yasha: I better be able to kick ass in this chapter.  
  
Clover: ::roles eyes:: like not now. Ok. Lets start. Onto the chapter.  
  
Chapter3  
  
Kagome woke up from her dream. She looked around to see she was in a room. She didn't realize this place. Not one stone, not one pillow or window. 'where am I?'  
  
Rin ran into the room. "Rin want to play."  
  
Kagome looked down to the little girl. 'she said 'Rin want to play.' Oh she wants me to play.' Kagome nods her head in agreement.  
  
Rin grabbed her by the arm to lead her outside in a garden. "Rin want to play."  
  
Kagome started to wonder if this girl is that girl from when she saw before with Sesshomaru. "Um... Rin are you with Sesshomaru?"  
  
Rin looked at her with a big smile. "Rin with Sesshomaru and Jinkens. Sesshomaru takes care of Rin."  
  
Kagome had a little sweat drop. 'so she referrs herself in third person. Now that's unusual.'  
  
Rin looked over her shoulder. She saw silver hair in the light. "Sesshomaru- sama!."  
  
Kagome looked up at him. 'oh drat.'  
  
Sesshomaru stopped infront of the girls. "I didn't tell you to let the miko out."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Stop calling me miko you bastard."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her. Talking coolly. "I Sesshomaru, will not let some human call me a bastard. I'll kill you if you call me that again."  
  
Kagome looked at him with a little fear in her aura. "I was only joking." Waving her hand up and down so it looked like she was telling the truth.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to leave. "Well then you should learn to tell the truth more and joke less." With that he was gone.  
  
Kagome looked down at Rin. "Is he always like that?"  
  
Rin looked at Kagome. Nodding her head. She started to giggle. She ran around in the flowers.  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky. She fell back into the flowers. The flowers looked like it was a bed fit for only her. She picked one of the flowers to smell them. 'this one smells so nice. I never smelled a flower like this one before.'  
  
Rin looked to see Kagome lying in the flowers. "Rin want to know your name."  
  
Kagome looked at Rin from the corner of her eyes. "My names Kagome."  
  
In side of the palace Sesshomaru was listening in. he new that they didn't know that he was. 'so the bitches name is Kagome. She'll make some good help for me.'  
  
Kagome wouldn't take her sight from the sky. She started to drift off into a deep sleep. She kept trying to keep them open. 'I musten fall asleep. I can't fall to sleep. But the flowers are so soft.' With that thought she fell to sleep.  
  
Rin looked down at Kagome. Tugging on her arm. "Kagome wake up. Rin says get up."  
  
Kagome didn't hear a thing. She just staid there. The dream wouldn't let her out.  
  
Sesshomaru heard Rin yell for her. He came to find the mi.. I mean Kagome lying on the flowers fast asleep. Walking over and sat on one leg. "I'll take her to her room." With that he picked her up and was off.  
  
Rin jumped up and ran to Kagome's room. Seeing her on her bed. She left to go to her room to sleep.  
  
Back at Kagome. She was still asleep. Nothing made her move. She looked like a deep sleeper.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her. "why won't the girl wake up?" he took his fathers sword out of it's sheath. He sliced her. He didn't cut her but tried to make her wake up.  
  
Kagome jumped up from a sudden shock from out of nowhere. "What the hell?" she didn't even notice that the demon lord was right next to her.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed that she has some of inu Yasha's attitude. "So you wake up now. You must have been dieing or something."  
  
Kagome froze. Fear strucked her body. She turned her eyes to see him. "I was not dieing. I don't remember what happened." She kept trying to remember but only blanks showed in response.  
  
Sesshomaru walked to the door. He stopped before he left out the door. "you'll be getting something to wear by one of the servants. I'll be expecting you at dinner after the fitting." With that said he was gone.  
  
Kagome looked puzzled. 'what the hell is going on here?'  
  
#$&  
  
Sesshomaru was in his denn. 'why the hell did I bring her? She is just a human. Not just any human. What the hell am I thinking? Am I going out of my mind?' he sat down at the window to look at the sky.  
  
2 hours later Rin ran into the room. "Sesshomaru dinner is ready. So is Kagome-chan. She has this really pretty kimono on. She looks really good. So come with Rin for dinner."  
  
Sesshomaru got up. He walked with Rin down the hallway, the stairs, and into the dining room. The place for where he sometimes eats his meals at or he doesn't eat at all.  
  
Rin sat down next to Kagome. She smiled up to her. "Rin hungry."  
  
Kagome noticed that Rin was not that much younger then her brother but he was ableto speak fine but she never thought that a young child like her would talk in third person.  
  
The servants brought in the food. (I'm not going to say what it is since I don't even know. To let you know it's not ramen.)  
  
Everyone started to eat.  
  
Kagome started to feel a bit unconfterble in the room. She got a bit scared of the silence. She's used to listening to people yelling and fighting while eating. 'I wish I was with Inu Yasha. Where did that come from? I shouldn't think about him since he's the one who got me in this mess.'  
  
Sesshomaru looked to see her thinking and getting all mad. "What is with you? Stop being ignorant and finish eating your meal." He looked her up and down. He looked at how the kimono fit her. He sized her out. 'what is going on with me?'  
  
Kagome placed her bowl down with the chopsticks ontop. "May I be excused?!"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head.  
  
Rin watched as Kagome got up and left. "So what does Sesshomaru think of Kagome in her kimono?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. "It's nice. But it's really not nice." 'there now I'll probably get her out of my head.'  
  
Rin looked at him suspishously. "Rin confused."  
  
Sesshomaru placed his stuff down and walk to the exit of the room. "It's fine to be confused now but once your older you'll understand." With that said he was gone.  
  
!$$&()((%&%&  
  
clover: so what yah think?  
  
Inu Yasha: what the hell is with you? Why aren't I in it. They only say my name in the thing and I don't get to say anything.  
  
Clover: well if you started to act nicer then maybe I'll take it into consideration but I can't since you won't stop being so mad.  
  
Kagome::pops out of nowhere:: whats going on?  
  
Clover::jumps from shock::eh.. oh kagome you scared me. Tell that basturd that he'll be in later chapters maybe even the next one.  
  
Kagome::sweat drop:: um.. yah what she said  
  
Sango: ::walks in:: um...  
  
Clover:.... So what do you want?  
  
Sango: isb't it time to go?  
  
Clover: oh yah. I'm sorry I have to go now. I have to go bet the life out of inu Yasha. I hope you review. Out of this chapter n the ones that r coming soon I'll be putting the best review up. I should at lest give some credit to the people who helped inspire me. Ok bye and please review. 


	6. 5

Nother chapter  
  
Sesshomaru was back in his room for the 100th time this day. 'why won't she get out of my mind. That bitch will die if she won't stop appearing in my mind.'  
  
&&  
  
Kagome was in her room looking out the window. Looking up at the sky. "man I miss everyone. I miss mom, Sotta, Gramps, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Kieda, and most of all Inu Yasha. I wonder how he is?"  
  
Rin came walking in. She walked up behind Kagome. She stood there.  
  
Kagome didn't pay attention to what or who was in the room until she felt a strong presence that was very close to the door. She turned around. She saw Rin looking at her cheerfully. Then she looked to the door to see a shadow.  
  
Rin jumped up and down. Then she noticed that Kagome wasn't happy but a bit mad, sad, and not happy. Rin ran up to Kagome. "What wrong with Kagome?"  
  
Kagome didn't look away from where the shadow was getting bigger by the minute. "Nothings wrong. You don't have to worry about me a lot. I can worry about myself for you."  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the room. He saw her in another kimono. This time it looked close to his half-brothers mothers kimono. 'shit everything looks good on her. Shit I have got to stop thinking of her.'  
  
Kagome got up. She turned around to go back to the window. 'why won't he leave me the hell alone? I want to go back to Inu Yasha. His brother should have figured that out.'  
  
Sesshomaru walked further into the room. "Rin will you leave. Why don't you go outside to play in the flowers."  
  
Rin nodded her head. She ran out the door to the stairs.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "Why do you pleg my mind with thoughts I would never think of?"  
  
Kagome turned around. She looked mad and confused. "Why would I want to do that. I don't even know how to do that. I want you to take me home now."  
  
Sesshomaru got mad. He popped up directly infront of Kagome. He lifted her by her throat. "Then stop making my think about you."  
  
Kagome looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean? You are the one that is making yourself think that. I don't even like you. Why would I want to do that when I don't like you? I don't even want to be hear."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her. "hmp. I'll let you leave but I get to have a chase. I'll make you a deal. If you run to were Inu Yasha then you can be free but if I catch you before you get to him then I keep you as a servant."  
  
Kagome started to get scared. "Fine."  
  
Sesshomaru dropped her to the ground. "the race will start in 4 days. You better be ready."  
  
Kagome looked away from him. She looked out the window from where she sat.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her. 'if these are my own then why don't I have control over them? I guess I might feast on her if she proves useless.' With that thought he was gone. He went straight to his room.  
  
"I wonder why she even agreed to this? She should know that I will catch her. But If Inu Yasha smells her in time then she would be safe. I'll make something in time."  
  
&%#$  
  
Kaede's village  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kaede were sitting at the fire. They stared straight at the fire. No word, no movement, and no crying. Just blank stares.  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to them. He say the blank stares in their faces. Taking a breath. "What the hell is with you? Why won't you get off your asses and start looking."  
  
Everyone except Kaede. "..."  
  
Kaede got up. "Why don't ye help Inu Yasha find Kagome and ye would find more shards on the way."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the old woman. ::pow:: over her head. "How can we find the shards if there is no shard to find?"  
  
Kaede looked at him. "You won't know if you don't fight anything that attacks you."  
  
Miroku got up. He hit Inu Yasha over the head. "Inu Yasha listen to what she says. She has a point."  
  
Sango joined into the little corral. "Why don't we just try. We could get closer to her and she could find us."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the young woman. "Fine but we shall stay out of the border of his land. We can stay right infront of were it leads to his. We can't cross it or it's death for you."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
!%#$&%  
  
2days past  
  
Kagome was running around with Rin. Rin kept running in circles. Kagome started to get dizzy. She fell down. Head started to stop spinning. Rin ran up to her. She sat down right next to her.  
  
Rin looked up at the sky then at Kagome. "Rin want to know if Kagome is going to stay with Rin. If Kagome stay with Rin then Rin will be happy. Rin love Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked down at the child. 'how can I tell her? She's so young. She'll be heart broken.' She started to get worried. Her head started to hurt even more.  
  
Rin got up. She started to pull Kagome by her arm. "Kagome get up. Rin will take you to bed."  
  
Kagome got up. She picked Rin up. She carried her all the way to the door of her room. Putting Rin down. "I'm going to go rest for a while so don't let anyone in. ok?"  
  
Rin nodded her head. She opened the door then shut it behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome walked over to the bed. She noticed some one at her window. She looked at it. "Sesshomaru what are you doing in here?"  
  
He walked away from the window and stood 6 feet away from her. "I'm not saying."  
  
Kagome started to get angry. "I want you out of this room. I don't want to be disturbed."  
  
Seshomaru didn't even listen. He was to much preoccupied by looking at her body. 'she has a nice shaped body. I wonder if her lips taste as good as as she smells?' with that thought in mind. He walked up to Kagome. 2 inches away from her face.  
  
Kagome started to freeze by on how warm his body was. His body's warmth could be felt threw his clothes.  
  
He took off his armor. He let it fall onto the ground. He placed his arm around her waist. Pulling her up closer to him. Moving his fave closer to hers. They were practicly breathing on one anothers face.  
  
Kagome started to feel uncomfortable. 'what's going on?'  
  
Sesshomaru placed his lips over hers.  
  
When she felt his kiss on her lips she started to melt. She placed her handson his shoulders.  
  
He forced her mouth opened. He slid his tongue into her mouth. Licking all over.  
  
Kagome started to feel uncomftorble. 'his tongue tastes bad. What is he doing?'  
  
Sesshomaru heard that but didn't pay attention. 'she tastes so sweet.' He took his tongue out and ended the kiss. He started to kiss her face.  
  
Kagome started to feel the warmth of his kisses all over her face. She gave out a little moan. "sessh... Sesshomaru."  
  
He listened to her call out his name. Started to kiss her neck. When he got to where the crook of the neck on where the neck stopped at. He left his mouth at that spot. He began to lick it very softly. He moved his mouth away. He moved his face towards her ear. "I'll mark you for now."  
  
Kagome froze at that statement. 'what does he mean by mark. Does he want to have? No he can't.'  
  
Sesshomaru moved back to her neck. He let his teeth show. Then he bit into her. He punctured her skin. His teeth started to get blood all over them.  
  
Kagome felt the pain in her neck from his bite. She wanted him to stop but she liked the feeling of pain going threw her neck.  
  
Sesshomaru let go of her neck. Wiping the blood from his face. He moved his face back to the neck. He liked up all the blood from where he bit her.  
  
Kagome started to feel light headed. She fell unconscious into Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her in her bed. He sat down next to her but he sat on the floor with his head on the wall.  
  
#%&&$&($((&())(&)()()()()())$$  
  
clover: so wat ya think?  
  
Inu Yasha: I think it sucks  
  
Clover: I'm starting to get sick of you. I'll have a death seen for ya if ya won't shut up  
  
Inu Yasha: feh  
  
Clover: glad to see it my way. Please review. Lots of hugs bye 


	7. 6

Clover: we're going straight to the chapter.  
  
&#$)(&  
  
Naraku was watching from his room. He had one of his demons looking and watching over Inu Yasha's group.  
  
Kagora listened to Naraku make a mock of the half breed and his friends. She wanted so badly to get out of his control. All she wants is her heart and freedom. The only thing standing in her way if Naraku. 'i'll kill you one day and that will be soon.' With that thought in mind she left to go to Sesshomaru. She new what to do there.  
  
  
  
Shippo looked up at the sky. Never looking away he saw her face. He saw her bright smile, looking straight at him. She looked so happy. He sniffed the air and noticed that a half breed was next to him. "What do you want? You shouldn't be wanting me since you don't want Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha looked down for a moment. He started to get angry. "I want Kagome. She was kidnapped before I even new."  
  
Shippo stood up. He looked at Inu Yasha. "Choose! Kikyo or Kagome. Tell her when you see her."  
  
Inu Yasha looked up to see where Shippo was looking. He could see the image. 'Kagome!'  
  
$%%  
  
Kagome was asleep. She was starting to burn up. She was getting a bit sick. 'Inu Yasha please find me.' A shock went threw her. She heard his voice. 'Inu Yasha?'  
  
Sesshomaru looked over to the young girl. He saw her start to turn red from what ever it was. He picked her up. He took her out of the room to the hot srings. He took a bucket that had could water in it. Poring it over her.  
  
Kagome got a slight chill from the cold water. She didn't wake up. She wanted to find him. Him and only him. 'Where are you Inu Yasha?' she saw something that made her scared. She woke up. Still burning she fell down. She couldn't get up.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the girl in surprise that sheis now awake but can't do anything.  
  
Kagome soon had conciseness and looking up to see Sesshomaru. She got scared. She tried to move from under him.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her trying to retreat. "Whats wrong with you? You are burning up and your trying to worsen it."  
  
Kagome started to feel dizzy from the fever. "what?"  
  
Sesshomaru placed his arm down to bring her into a sitting position. "take your close off. You would have to clean yourself before you go back to your room. You'll need to bathe for it will help." With that he was gone.  
  
Kagome took her close off. She found a clothe and a towel at the edge of the spring. She jumped in. she laid ontop of the water. The water was caressing her body's every curve. 'Inu Yasha I wish you were here. I liked the way you made me made for when you peek on me. Where did that come from? I don't like it when he peeks. Got to get control of myself.' With that she began to clean herself.  
  
$&#&#  
  
Sesshomaru was up in his room. 'why do I treat her like she was greater then myself? I have to get rid of her.'  
  
#%$##$  
  
after she was done washing, dried, and dressed she headed down to the room for where dinner would be. She walked into the room. She noticed that her kimono was a different color and had different designs. 'how did I get this? Did he leave them for me?'  
  
Sesshomaru was in the room. He saw her walk in. he noticed the kimono she was wearing. If I get her virginity and sleep with her then it's the only way. That book better be right.' He got up. He walked over to her.  
  
When Kagome noticed his presents she freaked. She stepped back from being surprised. "Whats the deal? Not nice to sneak up on some one like that."  
  
Sesshomaru started to get annoyed by her use of words. "well you weren't paying attention." He walked away feeling like he's about to explode. 'if she won't stop acting like a child I'll kill her.' Sitting down. "Come and sit. I would like to talk to you."  
  
Kagome started to get suspicious. "Why? I was only checking about dinner."  
  
Sesshomaru started to get really mad. "just lets talk. Rin went with Jinkens for the ate. I'm having my dinner brought to my room."  
  
Kagome started to wonder. 'what is he up too? Is he trying to make me starve?' she felt something around her waist. She looked down to see some silk. 'What the hell? Is he trying to figure out on how to kill me?'  
  
Sesshomaru pushed her closer then ran to his room. 'I have to make sure she is out of my mind for good.' With that he threw her onto the the bed.  
  
"Ow!" 'that hurt. Why am I in his room?' starting to get a bit stiff. A scared look appeared on her face. 'he couldn't be thinking... no Kagome get that thought out of your mind.' She started to hit herself mentally.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, placing it on the shoulder with no arm. "if you are a miko then show me."  
  
Kagome was surprised by that. With a nod she used her power. A light appeared from her hand.  
  
Sesshomaru started to scream from the pain since it was ripping at his skin. He then began feeling his claws.  
  
Kagome stopped when she saw a hand. Looking up at him she could tell that he was mad or something.  
  
Sesshomaru was still feeling the pain from the arm but started to feel fine. Looking up to see Kagome looking at him. "what is wrong?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head in disagreement. "it's nothing. Is that all you wanted from me?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at his arm ignoring what she said. Moving the arm around so that he could get rid the stiffness. Moving his arm up to grab around her waist. He pulled her up to him. Placing his other hand on her face. Leaning his lips right next to her ear. "I have another reason but I'm not going to tell you.  
  
$%$(&()&)&()&())()  
  
Clover:that one is good if I actually read it. I never read my own stories.  
  
Kagome: you don't even read your own anime so theres no diference  
  
Clover: ::hides in corner::  
  
Kagome: ::sweat drop:: ok nether mind. I guess you were reading on what I said.  
  
Inu Yasha: I think we should go now. Please review. Please beg them to let me back on as one of the main characters.  
  
Clover: you are the main character. You just won't be on all the time. Just once in a while. Ok bye now. ::all goes black:: 


	8. 7

Thanks for the reviews even though I'm a little ....ed at some of the not true reviews. Let me tell some of you. I do watch n read inu Yasha. I have been his fan before it come into America and you even heard of it. I just don't think on how to spell the names. I forget to get my manga out and stuff. So will you just bare with me. Thank you minna-san. Now onto the chappy since now all the anger is off my chest.  
  
!#$%&(&5675  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at his arm ignoring what she said. Moving the arm around so that he could get rid the stiffness. Moving his arm up to grab around her waist. He pulled her up to him. Placing his other hand on her face. Leaning his lips right next to her ear. "I have another reason but I'm not going to tell you.  
  
#$&$%&$%& On to the next chappy!!  
  
Kagome was surprised by what he just said. She tried to get out of his grip but it was to tight and he was to strong.  
  
Sesshomaru moved his lips but inches from hers. "What's wrong, I thought you wanted this?" he made a smirk then moved his over hers.  
  
Kagome's head started spinning out of control. 'stop it, stop. I didn't want this. I wish Inu Yasha were here. Where the hell is that guy when you need him?!'  
  
Sesshomaru released her lips. He noticed that she was starting to tremble. He pushed her down on her back. 'she's only a child but I'll be sure to change that.' He made a grin.  
  
She looked up to see him grinning at her. 'oh Kami what is he thinking?' she tried to get away but she couldn't move.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled his shirt off and threw it to his left to fall on the floor. He placed his and onto her shirt to lift it off.  
  
Kagome watched him taking the shirt off. She looked at his muscles. 'wow he's more built then Inu Yasha. ::hits head:: no, no, no, bad kagome bad. This is not right, this is not right. INU YASHA SAVE ME, PLEASE!'  
  
23$%#%(&%$&%  
  
Inu Yasha turned his head from side to side. 'hmph.. that was weird. I could have sworn that I heard Kagome's voice.' Sitting back down to lean back on the tree.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat across from him. Whispering back and fourth.  
  
Shippo was curled up next to Kirara. They were on the left of Inu Yasha and on the right of Miroku and Sango.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at them with hatred in his eyes. "Whats you're problem?"  
  
Sango looked down at the kitzune and Kirara. "Well I think that it's getting to you with Kagome gone. Sesshomaru could be torturing her for all we know."  
  
With that statement said Inu Yasha got up and walked away. He walked till he could see some of the castle. 'Kagome you better be all right. I'll come for you very soon.'  
  
!#$%&(&%  
  
Sesshomaru placed his one hand over her shirt and the other on her tie. He started to untie the shirt. He then pulled it up. Looking to see that she was wearing something over her bosoms. He used his nail to rip it up from the front. Not even considering that it had a hook in the back. He then pulled that off. He placed his lips back over hers. Demanding entrance. He got his way.  
  
Kagome watched him throw her shirt over. Feeling on how close his claw was to her flesh while taking the bra apart. 'Damn he's dumb.' Feeling his lips back on hers. She let him into her mouth. Closing her eyes to imagine that it was Inu Yasha. 'Inu Yasha why didn't you come for me?'  
  
!#$%(&%$(&  
  
Inu Yasha walked closer till he was in the Lords land. He heard Kagome for sure this time. Getting into a dead speed to find her. "Kagome... hold on. I'm comin for yah."  
  
!#$%&(&%#$%  
  
Opening her eyes again to see that Sesshomaru was looking out the window. Putting her hands onto the sides of his face.  
  
Sesshomaru felt a strong aura coming this way and it was in his land. 'Damn now what?' feeling soft hands on his face he looked down at the woman.  
  
She gazed into his eyes. 'he may be evil but he's hot.' Pulling her self up till her lips were on his. Closing her eyes again and this time she didn't see Inu Yasha but Sesshomaru. She started to feel safe. 'now wait a minute. Why am I feeling safe with the demon lord all of a sudden?'  
  
Sesshomaru was stunned by what she did. He started to untie his pants. Then he moved his hands onto her skirt to pull it off. With luck it slipped off. He noticed that she had something over her precious area. He didn't pull his pants off until her last thing of clothing was off.  
  
Kagome felt him pull away from her lips. She opened her eyes to see that he took off her skirt. She then noticed that he had curiosity in his eyes. She thought of something that would start her to think straight. "um... Sesshomaru. Why out of all the other women would you choose me?"  
  
Sesshomaru took in the question. He thought of it then he moved his lips next to her ear. "Because you are something of the gods." He placed his arms around her. His left ear was against hers.  
  
Kagome felt relieved that he wasn't really that cold. "Don't let me go."  
  
Sesshomaru put his right hand behind her head. "I won't... Let you go ever." Making her fall back he ripped the sides of her langora.(bad at spelling with words because with the way I spell it, it makes sense to me so if you can't figure it out then let me spell it the right way 'angora') He then pulled his pants off. Moving his lower region to the entrance of her opening. He felt her shutter from what he did. "Do you love me enough?"  
  
Kagome felt him lower himself to her center. She placed her arms under his arms and onto his back. Looking up to look at his eyes. She nodded her head. "Yup."  
  
Sesshomaru made his eyebrows bend so that it looked like it wasn't the answer. "Say you love me then I Sesshomaru shall show you how I feel."  
  
Kagome gave into him since she would have had to regret it if she didn't. "I love you. Is that it?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded then placed both fists on either side of Kagome. He then to a deep breath then plunged right into her.  
  
Kagome felt the pain curse threw her body. She then pulled his chest down crashing into hers. Her nails started to dig into his skin.  
  
He felt her nails. It was starting to dig deeper and deeper. He took his hands and ripped hers off him. Then raising her arms over her head. He locked his fingers with hers. He then kissed her on the lips. Moving to the right side of her neck, he showed his teeth. Rubbing the side of his one fang against her neck.  
  
Kagome shuddered from the coldness of his tooth. Feeling that he stopped moving for a second.  
  
Sesshomaru lifted himself an inch out of her then plunged in with full force, he then bit into her neck.  
  
Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so load that the whole castle could hear her.  
  
#$%  
  
Rin woke up with a start. "Rin wonder where scream come from."  
  
!#$%)(&%$%&()(&%  
  
Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks. He was but five or ten minutes from the castle. "That was Kagome. What the hells going on?" Sniffing the air, he froze. 'No it... it can't be.'  
  
#()&%$#&()&(()(&))&(&$%(&())()(%&()&  
  
Clover: hi everyone. It's been a wile. I might stop typing for one or two months because of I'm going on a trip and there aren't any computers there I think. I'll start on the next chapter right when I get back. I don't know when that'll be but I know that I'll start on it.  
  
Inu Yasha: What the hell are you talking about? You made My Kagome let my Brother mate her.  
  
Clover::sweat drop:: hehehehe  
  
Inu Yasha: stop with the scared laugh. I'm goin to kill you.  
  
Clover::froze with bigger sweat drop:: I have to go now. ::claps twice, all goes black::  
  
Its all nothing except for a low voice  
  
Please review. Thanks for the reviews I think. Love ya. 


	9. 8

Clover: hi everyone!! I just got to this. I'm going to be leaving two days after independence day. I'm doing this early in the morning so don't be alarmed. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys like this. The down part is I don't know what people think of my other fic Inu Yasha and Kagome. I'm still surprised that this ones more better since it was my fourth fic I have ever typed. I've written lots in the notebooks but I have never typed them up since they aren't for any of the animes that are known. Ok I got to stop talking since I could be confusing you I think ok. Onto the next chapter. !#$%&())($%&()%  
  
One of Sesshomaru's demons were looking out for anything that came into the land. He noticed a figure near the castle. 'how did that demon get there?' he ran over unnoticed.  
  
Inu Yasha was still standing in the spot he stopped at when he heard that scream. 'Kagome, no you can't be...' before he could finish his thought he was stroked in the back of his heard. He fell to the ground with pain cursing through his body.  
  
The demon picked him by his hair and dragged him into the castle.  
  
!#$&(&#$  
  
Rin got out of bed and opened the door. She looked into the hall to see if anyone was there.  
  
Looking back and forth, she didn't see a soul so she left her room.  
  
!#$%&)(&  
  
Sesshomaru pulled his fangs out of her neck. Licking the blood and the mark he made. Then after he pulled his lower self out of her. Rubbing the side of his face on the side of hers to let her know that he was done.  
  
Kagome felt like she was going to scream again from the pain. She wanted to scream for anything, Inu Yasha. The memory of him just makes her wish he had came to save her. The very thought of him finding out on what Sesshomaru did would be hell.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at her. She started to panic, her eyes showed sadness and fear.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her with those same eyes of no emotion. He got off from over top of her. He then rolled onto his back. Closing his eyes for a minute.  
  
Kagome pulled the covers over herself. She was really embarrassed of what just happened and how she feels about on what just happened between them. 'this is just a dream but, if it were then why do I feel like trash and why am I in so much pain?'  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air to find that one of his guards are on their way here. Getting out of bed, putting his close back on. Looking over. "just put on the close that you were wearing, don't need those other two pieces of clothing." He then walked out of the room. He used his power to hide her sent on him. He made sure while she was lying under him he covered his sent on her so that no one would find out about them.  
  
Kagome got up to pick her cloths up. She picked up her bra first. Making a creepy look at it then she gave a sigh. 'Did he even know on what he was doing? Guess not when you look at this.'  
  
She picked up her underwear next. 'I'm burning this and the bra when I can. I'm never going to wear my school uniform but something else. Next time when I go home I'm getting that outfit out that Kaede gave me. I really don't want to be hear.' With that thought in mind she got her close on. Putting the ripped up pieces of clothing into her pocket. 'I hope I'll remember this.'  
  
Opening the door to go into the hallway. She walked down the hall to stop where the stair case is. She could here Sesshomaru and some one talking.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the demon. "Tell me where was he and how did you knock him out."  
  
Kagome froze. 'did... they just say... Inu Yasha? They must have, I have good hearing and I know that there isn't another guy with that name.' She tried to look to see on what they were talking about. She froze when she saw an unconscious Inu Yasha. 'what? Oh no.'  
  
Sesshomaru and the demon didn't notice Kagome. They were to busy with talking to sense her.  
  
Kagome snuck by the stairs that would lead her to them but she went straight down the hall to go to her room.  
  
When she got in, she ran to where the closet would be and got out a new pair of underwear and a bra, she even got out a nice dress that didn't look anything like a kimono. She jumped right into them.  
  
Walking back down the hall to the stairs she came face to face with Rin.  
  
Rin was awake and being very curios. "Rin want to know where scream came from. Rin was scared and Rin thought Kagome would know or Lord Sesshomaru would know."  
  
Kagome kneeled down a bit. "I'm sorry Rin but I didn't hear a thing. Go back to bed and go to sleep."  
  
Rin nodded. "Rin will go to sleep and not come out till morning." She ran off till she was out of site.  
  
Kagome gave a heavy breath of relief. She looked walked over till she was in front of the stairs. Looking down to see Sesshomaru looking up at her. She backed away a step. 'oh great.'  
  
Sesshomaru stopped talking to the demon. He heard both Rin and Kagome. He starte to walk away. Taking a glance back. "Take him to the dungeon. Lock him up." With that said he was close to the top of the stairs waiting till she came into view.  
  
!#$%(&%$#$%&  
  
The demon was off. He dragged the half demon. He opened a cell, walked over to the wall and pulled from the floor, what seemed to be chains. He put a set on his arms and legs.  
  
!#$%&)(&%#$%  
  
Kagome got over her shock and walked up to the demon lord. "What are you doing? Get out of my way."  
  
Sesshomaru gave an evil smirk. "Why would you want to go down stairs? Then I shall let you pass."  
  
Kagome got agitated. "Get the hell out of my way you bustard. I don't need to tell you anything." Looking to see that he wouldn't move. Giving a deep breath. "ok I'm just hungry. Is that better?"  
  
Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute. "Fine but come back to my room since I need to talk to you."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Sesshomaru walked further up the stairs and down the hall. He soon was out of sight since the halls were pretty dark.  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs.  
  
She ran till she came do the doorway of the dungeon. She looked down. Looking back and forth to see no one on the stairs, she ran all the way down. When she got closer to the middle of the stairs, she tripped.  
  
Falling all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Getting up with a groan of pain. Looking up to see in the cell, a figure. Getting up to her feet. She walked closer to the cell. She saw him, Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha!" without thinking his name came from her lips.  
  
She opened the cells door. Walking over to the sleeping body. Sitting down against the wall right next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry Inu Yasha. I'm so sorry. I wished that there was another way instead of this happening. I love you so much. I shouldn't have let this happen."  
  
Inu Yasha woke up but he didn't move because he felt something warm holding him. Not budging from the spot he was in, he tried to listen.  
  
Kagome didn't stop crying. She start to tighten her grip on him. She closed her eyes so that the tears would come more freely. "Oh Inu Yasha, I'm so sorry that this happened. I wish that I could do something, anything for you."  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes to look down at the top of her heard. Lifting his one free hand up, he placed it on her heard.  
  
Kagome felt the warm hand. Lifting her head to look at his face. Her tears still falling down her face.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled down at her. "Man what did you do this time?"  
  
Kagome made a fist and punched him in the cheek. "You idiot. Can't you sense anything different? Just guess. You'll be even madder then you where when he kidnapped me."  
  
Inu Yasha wiped the smile from his face. Getting a little serious, he sniffed the air to find another sent mixed with Kagome's. he looked down to see the hurt in her eyes. "No he didn't!"  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground. She started to feel the tears falling. "he did. Oh Inu Yasha I've been so worried about if you were to come a while ago. I was wondering if you were going to come. I'm a little upset that you didn't but since you're here now I should at least be grateful."  
  
Inu Yasha pushed her away a little. He got up and started to yank at the chains.  
  
The chains didn't break since they were made by demons.  
  
Kagome walked over to the door of the cage. Picking up a key. She came back to Inu Yasha and started to unlock them.  
  
He picked Kagome up bridal style. (oh who cares. I can't describe it any other way. I'm bad at thinking.) running up the stairs and keeping a firm grip on her.  
  
Kagome held onto him around his neck and had part of his shirt in her hands so that she wouldn't be hurting her wrists.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome for a minute then looked back up. He ran towards the doors.  
  
No one noticed what was going on because no one was there or around to see.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha then at the doors. She watched as Inu Yasha opened them.  
  
!#$%&  
  
They made it out of Sesshomaru's land. Getting closer to the group. they looked at each other and smiled with joy.  
  
Shippo and Kirara were the first to notice.  
  
Shippo jumped for joy. "Kagome's back, Kagome's back! Inu Yasha brought her back."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked over to watch as the two came into view.  
  
Sango was the first to wine. "Kagome, why didn't you try to escape?"  
  
Kagome got down from out of Inu Yasha's arms. She gave a big sigh. "he had guards all over and I had to look after the girl named Rin. She was a really good child. She was human but she had a strong heart." 'Not going to tell them on what Sesshomaru did to me. Not no way not no how.'  
  
!#$%&()&%&  
  
Clover: hi everyone! The next chapter won't be gotten to until I can find some one that can help me type the fighting sense since I really am bad at it.  
  
Inu Yasha: No duh, you suck. I bet if you typed it, it would look like shit.  
  
Clover: ::makes fist:: oh that's so reassuring.  
  
Inu Yasha: well I try my best. ::makes stupid laugh that gets on mosts nerves::  
  
Clover: ::hits inu Yasha in head:: there now shut up. Ok please review. Thanks.  
  
All goes dark. 


	10. 9

Clover: yes finally I can think a bit more. School is starting in 2 weeks. Man I wish that I was Kagome right now.

Inu Yasha: You wish. I'd kill you.

Clover: ::evil stare:: and I would choke you to death

Inu Yasha: ::backs away with a mad look or it it a scared one:: ...

Clover: thought so. ::looks back over:: sorry I think he's not house broken yet.

Inu Yasha: what yah say?

Clover: ::sigh:: ehehehe... um... I'll leave now and let you back to the story. ::runs out::

Inu Yasha: ::chases after clover with his sword:: get back here. I'll use the wind scar on you

#$%&()&%$#!#$%&(&

Kagome was greeted with a hug by Sango and Shippo. "I'm sorry that I couldn't escape. He was always following me around. He had his men making sure I didn't leave." 'I can't say to them about what happened and I hope that Inu Yasha won't tell on what he heard.'

Shippo started to smell something different then he would normally smell. He was smelling Kagome's clothes. He started to get suspicious of what happened to her. He thought for a minute that maybe he shouldn't say a word about on what he smells right now or everyone will think that I have been around Miroku to long. He stayed quiet.

Miroku walked up. "Well thank god you are alright Lady Kagome. So why did he take you?" Miroku looked worried and skeptical. You could see it in his eyes.

Kagome kept Shippo in her arms. Looking up at everyone. "Well I was stuck looking after a little girl named Rin. She is a human child. She looked a couple years older then Shippo. She talks in third person a lot but she doesn't talk to herself like how others would but she has a way of speaking that can confuse some people." She made a small smile while talking about the girl. "he said that if I didn't look after her and take care of her then he would kill me." She made a frown when she started to speak of him.

Inu Yasha was resting against a tree. He punched the tree. It made a loud noise.

All eyes were on Inu Yasha and the tree. They all gave questioning looks on 'what the hell was that for?'

Inu Yasha noticed their questions in their eyes. "Kagome if you told me I could have went after him and killed him right there and then but no you really let me run from a fight."

Kagome kneeled down and placed Shippo onto the cold grassy ground. Standing back up. She walked over to inu Yasha. "well if you killed him then that green toad would kill that little girl. Your brother took her into his care so we should notice that he does have a heart."

Sango looked puzzled at Kagome's statement then started to understand. "she's right that child is the key to figuring that out. He might have a heart for you Inu Yasha. He should or if not then it stays like that."

Miroku and Shippo walked over to the fire. Not wanting to be part of this fight.

The fight lasted till around noon time.

Kagome tried to sleep but Inu Yasha dragged her off.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just watched the two jumping down each others thoughts. 'will she leave for home?'

!%&

Sesshomaru was in the room where Kagome slept in while she was there. He started to feel lonely again. 'damn what has that human done to me? I guess I'll go find her and bring her back and make sure that she never leaves my side.'

With that thought he was gone from the castle.

Following her sent. He could tell that she was with his half-brother, a kitzune, an exterminator, and a monk. 'I guess she's with that group again.' Not letting that bother him but then seeing her with his half brother with her did. 'i'll kill that brother of mine for steeling my mate.'

#$%&()%$#$%&()&%$#%&()(&

clover: sorry it's short but I'm running out of ideas or some reason. When I'm able to get a hold of demoness, I'm probably going to force her to help. ::gets evil grin:: yes she'll help or she's shiska bob. Don't mind my spelling.

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: ... ::sweat drop::

Sesshomaru: ...

Clover: ::looks at everybody then keeps eyes on Sesshomaru but no one pays attention to that:: what? What's wrong?

Inu Yasha: you're a bitch that's what's wrong. A dumb bitch

Clover: well you're a dumb ass hole. I don't even know why I put you in since you screw it up

Inuyasha: you're the one who screws up the story

Clover: I'm better at love storys with typing then action and I need help with that

Inu Yasha: you need a blade threw you.

Clover is about to make a comment but she disappears

Kagome: what just happened?

Then a new person appeared. It was Ayami-chan

Ayami: hi I'm taking clovers place and you can't take me off. Hahahahahaha

Inuyasha: ... ::places arms in his sleeves::

Ayami: dam mutt. You could at least help me out since I'm not used to this world

Inu Yasha: like hell I'll help

Kagome: well I guess... ::inu Yasha trys hitting ayami with the back slash wave but misses every time:: ...we'll go now before this world of clovers will die. Bye

All turns black with sounds of sword hitting ground


	11. 10

Sesshomaru watched what Inu Yasha and Kagome were doing.

Kagome sat next to Inu Yasha. Their backs were against a large rock. She kept her eyes on the fire that was in the middle of camp. So many things were going threw her mind. She felt like she was in the wrong place but she new she had to stay for the shikon no tama.

Inu Yasha was looking at the same fire as Kagome. He kept wondering on what was different about Kagome. The only thought was her sent. Looking over at kagome he noticed that she was sad for some reason. "Yo kags, whats wrong?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze from her friends question. Looking up at inu Yasha, "nothings wrong, really you don't have to worry."

Inu Yasha pulled kagome's arm up to his nose. Taking a wift of the sent that was different. He could smell Sesshomaru on it. Looking down at kagome with anger in his eyes.

Kagome felt the jerk of her arm and could feel his breathe. She hesitated a bit but let him do what he wanted since she disserved it.

Inu Yasha stood up and lifted her by her arm and started walking over to a lake that was a bit far from camp so that the monk, slayer, and kitzune wouldn't hear their fight.

Kagome waited for Inu Yasha to yell at her. She didn't want to talk until he asked her something.

Inu Yasha looked over her body then back to her face. He made a low growl in his throat. "so did he, did he do it to you?"

Kagome heard his voice on how it was so sad. Kagome closed her eyes so that she could fight the tears. Nodding her heard. She began to shiver in pain and sadness.

Inu Yasha watched on how the miko was struggling. So he walked up to her and embraced her in a hug to calm her down. "I'm sorry that that happened to you. I wish that you would get over him and..."

Kagome started to cry. "and be with you? Is that what your question was?"

Inu Yasha lifted his head up and took his hand and lifted her head up to look at his. "why would you ask that last question when you would know. I want you to be by my side forever."

Kagome hesitated for a second. "no... I can't. I belong to Sesshomaru. He would kill you so I can't, I'm sorry." With that she broke his embrace and ran.

Sesshomaru was watching but not listening. He watched on that kagome was running away. He got out of the shadows and walked up to inu Yasha. "why did you take my mate little brother?"

Inu Yasha got the shivers all over his spine. Taking a gulp. He was scared to face him for that he would kill him for taking Kagome away.

$&$##

Ayami: hey everyone. ::waves hand then gets annoyed and stops::

Kagome: well this was short. Why?

Ayami: I'm going to find some one to help me with the fighting on the next chapter. I suck at typing fighting scenes. Why do you ask? You normally don't care

Kagome: inu Yasha wanted me to ask since he's all upset at you.

Ayami: is it because I tried to throw him in the lava?

Kagome: ::sweat drop:: I guess. I really don't know since I didn't ask him

Ayami: well now I'm bored, lets go find Miroku and throw him in the volcano

Miroku: I'm right here and I don't think so

Ayami: well now this is different, I thought that you would do anything for a girl

Miroku: ::gives up::

Sango watched and started laughing at Miroku for he was acting like a baby

Kagome and ayami stayed far from the monk. They watched him running around. They started laughing to. They fell over.

Shippo just watched them.

Shippo: Ja-Ne and please review and if you want you could help Ayami with the next chappy.


	12. 11

Inu Yasha got shivers down his spine from what he said _"why did you take my mate"_ or something like that. That was crazy talk. "Kagome is not your mate, you bustard."

Kagome stepped over to a near by tree. She heard inu Yasha yell. She turned around. She thought for a minute. Then ran to what it was that got inu Yasha so peeved.

Sesshomaru's eyes started to turn green and red. "how dare you say what is mine ain't mine."

Kagome heard on what he said. She got closer to them but kept a good distants. Looking at the brothers.

Inu Yasha just stood there looking mad but not as close as how his brother does. "well she was mine first."

Sesshomaru made a smirk. "well if you say she was then tell me, did you ever mate with her?"

Inu Yasha was surprised and then his eyes turned blood red with those same green eyes in the middle. "What did you say?" taking his sword out and held it up to let it transform. Lifting it up to have the point pointing at Sesshomaru. "you'll pay for taking her from me. She was all I had left." With that he leaped into the air and charged Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dodged it. He jumped up and landed right behind inu Yasha. "I wouldn't do anything right now. Look to your left little brother."

Inu Yasha looked to his left like how he was told. His eyes turned back to normal from what he saw. It was her the one that has his heart but won't give hers to him. His eyes looked sad in a way. "Ka... Go... Me...!"

Kagome ran towards then. She looked hurt but yet relieved that they were fine. Then she looked to one of inu yasha's ears.

Inu Yasha's right ear had a cut and was bleeding. Inu Yasha didn't notice.

Kagome walked up to Inu Yasha and lifted her hand towards his ear. She held his ear ad wiped the blood off. She had hurt in her eyes. She wouldn't let herself cry.

Inu Yasha looked at her with surprise. He lowered his eyes from hers sinse he new that she was close to crying. He couldn't stand seeing her upset.

She watched him look away. She couldn't blame him. Looking over to Sesshomaru, she just gave a low huff. "Sesshomaru could you leave us alone for an hour?" looking back down at an the hanyou. "I'm not asking I'm telling. Go as far as you can that will keep you from hearing distance. I want to talk to inu Yasha without having you listen."

After he heard her every word he turned and made his cloud and lifted himself about ten feet. "I'll give you as long as you need. Come to the end of inu yasha's forest and I'll be waiting." With that said he was gone.

Kagome took inu Yasha's head into her arms and hugged him. "Inu Yasha I'm sorry. He forced me but I will never be his completely. Oh inu Yasha don't stay mad at me."

Inu Yasha broke her embrace and lifted his site up to hers. Lifting his hand he pulled her down onto the cold hard dirt ground. He took her left hand to see the blood on it from his ear.

Lifting his right hand with her left hand in it up to his lips. He licked the blood off her hand.

Kagome blushed. She began laughing because her hands are ticklish.

Inu Yasha smiled. He took the last but of blood off her hand and let it go. He took her into his embrace. "I love you Kagome but you must choose."

Kagome was confused for she didn't know who she cared for. She had to figure this out but she needed help, but you?

!&()&$#$&()(&#$!#$&()

next chapter:

Kagome looked to a cave up on a high mountain. Yelling at the top of her lungs when she spotted the person that could help. "Yo get you're ass down hear. I need your help."

Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru start to get bored from waiting but stayed since they were told to.

#$&()&$#

ayami: ha I guess I don't kno my typing skills got a bit better.

Inu Yasha: but you'r dumbness is still low

Kagome: inu Yasha ::looking at him:: don't judge others when u kno u'r worse then her

Inu Yasha: damn bitch. I'm better then her. I use my common sense.

Ayami and kagome: hahahahahahhahahhahahhaahhahaha

Inu Yasha: ::vain starts to pop out of head:: now wats so funny.

Ayami: u never use u'r common sense. I feel sorry for u so I make it look like u'r smart and dum at the same time. Haha

Kagome: lets go everyone.

Girls: please review and stuff. Oh if u don't mind helping me:

What should the mysterious person tell Kagome on who to choose.

Inu Yasha cause he cares about her more then that bitch the clay pot

Sesshomaru cause he has a castle and the down fall is he has his men guarding the whole place.

Ok let me kno ja-ne


	13. 12

**ayami: ok let me go through this again.**

**inu yasha: fine go on like i care**

**kagome: well aya wants to kno on wat she should do so that it could be easy. it's like the fans can get to choose on wat to do instead of her take about a month to think. she does have a slow mind anyway**

**ayami: ::vain pop, fire surrounds her, mad look::**

**kagome: oh no ::runs away:: I'M SO SORRRR-RY**

**ayami: ::turns normal, stares as the girl runs away:: ok now let me ask this one more time n please give me an answer since i really want u guys to speak up**

**who should the mysterious guy tell Kagome to choose:**

inu yasha (give a small explanation for it n i may use it)

sesshomaru ( do same with him)

i just wanna kno so that i can choose the most for wat character n i'll use the best explanation n i'll add those on to that fic i type n to all the rest. hey the ones who voted with the winning vote could actually talk if they want n make fun of inu.

inu yasha: don't think about the making fun part or u'r dead.

ayami: i don't care


End file.
